Nerogue
When the barbarian island rebelled against the High King of Mythron and created Rainos, chaos spread over the whole land. Because of the restlessness of the land, people started to go their own way, leaving Mythron knowing it would never be as it once was...Some joined Rainos, others went out to sea to plunder, and many more went by themselves. However, those who were by themselves, known as outlaws, banded together and schemed against the barbaric island known as Rainos and attacked. After the attack, many of the outlaws knew that living the life of loners could not continue, they knew that in order to succeed, they had to band together in some way. Those outlaws then decided to march against Tomeu and make a new movement. They named it the Land of Nerogue. Mythron understood their actions of moving away from the outlaws and claiming the independent and rebellious city of Tomeu (it was being ruled by Mythronian generals acting as dictators and sending fake letters reporting of how well it was in Tomeu). Those of Nerogue willing to fight alongside of Mythorn as long as they didn't move against them. They hope to stay on good terms. Nerogue has no king; they are ruled by a council called is'',' 'The grand council." ''. They are free, energetic, and strong - willing to fight alongside their brethren when they see injustice prevailing. They follow the guidance of their rulers knowing they aren't being forced to follow them, and knowing that by working together, much will be accomplished. Justice must be done, and they will fight for it to the end. They are of one mind. They are Nerogueians. History After the Battle of Unbinding, the restlessness of the people inhabiting The Lands of Mythorn spurred many people to leave what they once knew and live out on their own as what most people call Outlaws. Many of these outlaws felt that they needed to start over again and establish a new dominion. The serious thought by Darvainian at Justice Rock sparked the movement that would later become what is now know as Nerogue. The most common phrase that demonstrates the unification among Nerogueians is,' '"We are of one mind. We are Nerogueians." ''Another phrase is, ''Justice! Honor! Integrity! Truth! With one mind we stand strong!" The overlaying theme that distinguishes Nerogueians from other people in the Lands of Mythron is the theme of justice. Nerogueians were once part of other factions, but they felt that after the Battle of Unbinding, justice wasn't being done. Now that they have a home of their own, justice remains as their key component. The city of Tomeu was conquered by the Outlaws in the summer of year 5 AU. Previously, Tomeu was a rebellious city run by military dictators. Unknown to the Royal household of Mythron, the citizens of Tomeu were hurt financially because of the dictators. The fall of Tomeu released the information about the dictators to the King of Mythron and also signified the rise of Nerogue. Tomeu became the first city of Nerogue and the current captial of Nerogue until Zorthan was complete. The new Nerogueians rebuilt the damaged portions of Tomeu's walls and helped anyone who was wounded from the battle and helped people get back to their normal lives. Those who were loyal to Mythorn were escorted to other Mythronian cities, and others stayed in Tomeu to join the new faction - Nerogue. Military Nerogue's Military originally was rather ill trained apart from a few former Mythronian and outlaw soldiers who had joined Nerogue. This all Changed after the war with Mythron, when they were barely able to defend the city of Zorthan. The high Council was founded and Jako became leader of the military of Nerogue, he improved the training that the Nerogueian soldiers went through. During the war with Mythron a secret Project was happening along the shores of the sea of Deshbog. they were building a powerful navy, a navy that could be hailed as one of the largest in the lands of Mythron. Cities of Nerogue Zorthan (Capital) : Claimed by David FNJ (Faction Leader) - High level of detail, the most polished of all of the Nerogue cities. Use light gray. Nice and clean inside as well. Very nice buildings (fine wood and fine lighter-colored stone), and some brick and cobblestone streets. The center of the city is quite rich with various markets from other places besides Mythron. Near the center of the city is a large fortified castle where the rulers of Nerogue, famous warriors, and visiting allies stay (use light-colored stone like white or light gray). People gather at the castle square to discuss policies and other things relating to Nerogueians and their relations with the other factions. It has big strong gates and fortified walls. Famous warriors dwell here, with the most famous ones being the Riders of Zorthan, who are known all across the map to be skilled in their abilities in riding horses, troop skills, and their hand-to-hand combat. Only specific people are invited to take on a challenge that will demonstrate whether or not they are top-notch and ready to become a Rider of Zorthan. The army of Nerogue is trained here. The people here trade lots of goods that are plentiful in their markets. The surrounding villages do livestock (especially horses) and some agricultural farming along with light hunting. Some mountains nearby are rumored to contain gold rubies, and other valuable stones and metal. The forest to the West of Zorthan is its main source of all kinds of wood. Around Zorthan there are flowing plains of short grass with patches of trees here and there along with some some large rock formations at the tops of the tall hills. Tomeu : Claimed by Hildigrim Took - Use tan and dark tan bricks for the wall around the city. Cobblestone makes up the majority of the ground. Fairly nice buildings (wood and lighter-colored stone). A good ways Behind Tomeu lies the Mountains of Kord, the largest mountain range on the map. The mountains are very large and they have large snow caps on the top. It is mostly rocky around Tomeu along with some dryer grass and some trees. Many people sell many kinds of fish as they are fairly near the water. Tomeu has many exotic markets and export many goods to Zorthan. Because of its proximity to the water, Nerogueian guards are always on the lookout for fraud. Mining is starting to become big for the people of Tomeu as it is only a few days journey to the Mountains of Kord. Shipbuilding is also flourishing here. Morthog : Claimed by David . - Use light and/or dark grey for the walls around the city. The houses and buildings in this city are either made of wood and/or darker stone. The streets are cobblestone and brick. It has taller grass and more small patches of trees than the environment surrounding Zorthan, making it a prime location for hunting game and gathering wild fruits, nuts, and other natural resources. The soil is very good here, and agricultural crops flourish. When visitors come here, they always feel at home. The experienced soldiers from Zorthan go here for further training. Those skilled enough become warriors of Nerogue. Morthog is the powerhouse in terms of creating battle weapons and defense mechanisms due to the rich iron-ore mountains south of its location. Graduates of the Morthog defense and offense Academies are some of the most feared warriors in all of Nerogue. Rogath : Claimed by Ben Ehre - Use light and/or dark grey for the walls around the city. It is the second most exporter of wood, second to Zorthan. It is also a fairly large exporter of fish, game, agricultural goods, wood, stone, and precious metals due to the sea, mountains, plains, and woods nearby. News from Reedus normally comes here first and then gets passed along to the other Nerogueian cities. It exports most of its goods to Morthog or Reedus. They use the river flowing from the sea for exporting goods to Morthog. Many travelers come to Rogath due to its location between Mythron and the Outlaws. The environment around the city is grassy with a fair amount of trees. Of course, a day's journey allows for plains, woods, mountains, and a sea. A strong defense of the city and a decent amount of troops are stationed here for defense against surprise attacks. The people here tend to keep to themselves, but are generally friendly to visitors. The inn-keeping business does very well due to the many travelers here as it is the quickest way to get to the ocean. Towns: -Consord: Claimed by Reese Hawthorne - Ronck: Unclaimed - Valdan: claimed by Joseph Olson - Dengard: Claimed By Nanok - Kord: Unclaimed - Regal: Unclaimed - Woscond: Unclaimed - Mascol: Unclaimed - Galdon: claimed by Joel TyerCategory:Factions Category:Nerogue